


Ascension of the Dead

by Serpex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: #PTR, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Eren, Confusion, Daddy Kink, Drinking habits, Fear, Finger Sucking, Fucking, Handcuffs, Heavy Angst, Hot Sex, Hot like wow, Kissing, M/M, PTSD, Post-War, Smut, Top Levi, drunk, ereri, mature - Freeform, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: It's been many years since the Titans were defeated. With everyone leaving to live out the rest of their lives, Eren was lost. His only goal was to eradicate all titans, yet now that they were gone, he had no purpose. Alone, he set out on a journey to find a new start. Away from those who already forgot the past, away from the conviction of those gone, away from the harboring guilt of those living a lie. However, he never expected to meet a certain soldier when he went back to the old castle.





	Ascension of the Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In_Hind_Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Hind_Sight/gifts).



> This is written in response to the second #PTR Writing Challenge from In_Hind_Sight .
> 
> PTR stands for Prompt Trade Revolution where we each trade a writing prompt and receive a few weeks to finish writing a one shot within a certain amount of words. These are just meant to be short little one shots hopefully we can all enjoy.
> 
> We're hoping it'll be tons of fun to write and fun for you all to read. See y'all around in a few weeks ^^ Don't forget to add this to your library to get the update when the final fanfic is posted!
> 
> This particular edition will be involving smut and mature themes written from Eren's point of view.
> 
> Prompt received: Write using the song Hot Like Wow by Nadia Oh as your inspiration/theme.
> 
> Word Limit: 3000-7000 words
> 
> Date Started: 9.17.2017
> 
> Date Posted: 10.25.2017

The Titans have disappeared.

No one knows when or why or how, but there hasn't been one for the past five years after the disaster with the Beast Titan. It never reappeared nor did any regular or abnormal Titan. Humanity has expanded their territory now back to Wall Maria and beyond, yet we've all lost our main drive. Without the Titans, there was no reason to fight. All the remaining members of the Survey Corps and Garrison were disbanded leaving only the Military Police in power.

Every single one of us went on a separate path, yet I cannot understand their conviction. Was our bond not strong enough? Our camaraderie insufficient? I don't understand any of it all.

The path was empty of people as I followed the trail of cobblestone leading into the large brick building lying in the middle of the clearing. It loomed above me, at least three stories tall, and sprayed sunlight through its inner walls from each one of its many windows. As I walked in, a familiar face greeted me.

"Eren! What a surprise," Jean beamed. "You know, I honestly thought you actually disappeared when everything was over. Everyone was distraught."

"I just took some time to think about what I'm going to do," I replied. "With a temper like mine, I'm no good with people. You ended up in with the MPs though it seems."

"Yeah, I did," he muttered. "I'm not a high rank or anything. Those of the Survey Corps never hit it off well with the existing forces so I'm settling here occupying as a security guard at the school here. Comma— I mean, Principal Smith has done well to set things up. Will you be visiting him and the others soon?" I nodded.

"That's the plan," I answered. "Is Mikasa doing well? I apologize for missing the wedding."

"She is. I'm taking care of her the best I can. She'll want to see you, you know," Jean pointed out. He took a seat on the steps, and I sat next to him. We watched as the wind blew blossoms off the trees and painted the school grounds a sweet pink.

"I wanted to visit sooner, but I can't move on." Jean hummed in response.

"The past is hard to forget," Jean admitted. "I still get nightmares, but it's over. We have no choice other than move on or die meaninglessly."

"But, wasn't the war our meaning?"

"Perhaps... Well, I won't keep you. Erwin will be in his office on your left once you enter the lobby."

"Thank you... Jean," I said. I tipped my cowboy's hat towards him and began going into the building. It was nice, white walls with chipped paint overwhelmed by posters to hide the age. A gold plaque read "Erwin Smith," and I turned the knob before walking in.

Erwin looked much more sophisticated now, adorned with a royal seal on his black formal wear. His hair now showed grays where once laid bright blonde that would shine under the guise of blood. I managed a small grin as I laid eyes on the principal. Erwin's eyes widened as he stood up and tentatively touched my shoulders.

"I-Is that really you?" he stuttered.

"Hah, good to see you again, Commander," I said solemnly. "You seem very well suited in the educational field. I suppose you always were natural in the field of leadership."

"Yes, it was certainly a homely transition. I honestly thought you had left forever after the last battle. You never even showed up for the ceremony where they deemed all of you honorary heroes," Erwin said.

"Being the center of attention was never my thing. Although... I must admit everything is surreal. It seems like no one acknowledges the Titans were real. Everyone's adjusted so quickly to this free life we've been fighting for," I stated. "I still can't get it out of my mind. Everything I've worked for has finally arrived, but I've become lost. I can't move on, and there's nobody here to guide me. As much as I fought as a cadet, in the end, I was only being led. Whether it was Mikasa, Armin, the Corporal, or you, I was always following the shadow of someone. It's like I'm a dead man walking." All of a sudden, Erwin began to chuckle. He pulled a chair for me to sit in. We both sat across from each other as the older man continued to grin in amusement. Finally, he caught his breath and leaned back.

"Eren, I will say this first off, none of us have forgotten. However, you are not wrong in that we have moved on. We can never change the past, however, we can look to the future. One future has been achieved only to open up a new one. Tell me, Eren, why did you really come here?" Erwin asked. I twiddled my thumbs. Why did I come here? Maybe I wanted to find a path to follow. Was that why I was here? To follow a colleague? A career? Erwin sighed in contentment. I lifted a brow at him.

"Okay, so I don't really know why I came here. Is it that funny to you?" I said. Erwin shook his head.

"Not at all, Eren. Simply put, you remind me of someone else. Tell me, what have you seen in your return to the city," he demanded.

"Alright," I said. "You started up a school. Hanji and Armin work here, in respectively biology and history. Jean is your security guard. Mikasa works with Moblit in statistical analysis for the higher-ups. Connie and Sasha have opened their own restaurant. Ymir and Historia have their own programs running an orphanage. You of all people should already know all that, so what do you want me to see."

"You're missing someone," Erwin pointed out with a smirk.

"What?"

"I'm surprised, Eren. I expected you to say his name first with all due respect. Yet, you seemed to have forgotten him so easily," Erwin explained. I was still puzzled at his words. With an eye roll, the man in front of me snorted.

"You forgot Levi."

Suddenly, I gasped realizing he was right. My mind never even wandered to where the Corporal had ended up. The fact just never occurred to me that I hadn't seen or heard of him since I had left myself.

"I-Is he here?" I stuttered as heat rose to my face. My thoughts floated back to the time we shared as he watched over me. When I first met Levi, I was honest in that I did not resent him. I remember watching him as a child, and then being able to stand by him was an honor. However, suddenly being able to turn into a Titan changed all that. I stood by him, but there was a new fear. No longer was I plagued by a mindset of 'Would he hate me?' or 'Will I survive to ride and fight next to him for another day?' Instead I was scared of would I lose the humanity that I fought to protect in myself. Protecting humanity of others was one ideal, however having your own principles ripped away from you against your will is completely different.

I soon learned there was nothing to fear though. Levi wasn't the hero I thought he was. At his heart, Levi wasn't a hero at all. He fought under Erwin's guise but I could see his life was gone. I found myself in a position where I wanted to see his smile: something no one saw. My efforts paid off when Christmas rolled around. When I realized Levi's birthday was on the same day, I threw away all boundaries. Everyone says the Corporal doesn't get drunk. I'm the only one who gets to find out that was false.

We gave ourselves to lust and desire, and it was an amazing feeling. I knew Levi felt that connection as well. But when our comrades began to die, that was shattered. With the death of his hand-chosen squadron, he became even more reserved. The day he was talkative after we returned from the expedition, I came to realize he was talking to his dead companions. His mind heard the phantom voices of his dead friends.

I was too young to understand back then. Too much of a brat. I wanted to fix things, but then the Beast Titan came. More of our forces died and it left all of us in the dark. I figured he had gone on with modern life when it was decided the Titans had faded away from existence.

Erwin abruptly frowned and placed his hands on the table absentmindedly.

"It's ironic, really. The two of you were one of the closest people in the Survey Corps, and now it's the two of you who are lost," he said. "Like you... Levi has not moved on. Similarly, he did not attend the ceremony and seemingly disappeared like you. However, Hanji... Happened to find him."

"Really?!" I beamed, but Erwin held up a hand.

"It's not as good as you would think. Levi is lost. He's been lost and hasn't recovered. Tell me, do you know the full story of Levi's past?" I shook my head. Erwin nodded and continued. "Levi never wanted to have anything to do with us. A majority of the military despised him. A long time ago, a noble hired him to assassinate me. With him, two other figures came from the Underground. Unlike Levi, his two friends were aiming for beyond their poverty wrecked home. Levi only wanted to profit and survive. In the end, he lost sight of those around him. He runs on a one track mind, and that's what brings his downfall. Even now, that's how he operates. His two friends were killed in action. His actions left him stranded and I had to pull him out of it. Despite that, Levi's fallen back down. When he met you, Eren, I thought he found another light. But, when you left, Levi fell back into the abyss. We've all tried to find the old Levi, but he's simply lost. Eren, I only have one simple request. Please, save Levi."

"I understand. Where will I find him?" I asked.

"The old castle where you stayed back then," Erwin answered.

"Thank you, Commander." Erwin grinned.

"It's Principal Smith now, kid," he snarkily replied. "See you around. Come back and visit more often for me."

"I'll try my best... Principal."

"Let's make it less than five years, this time." With that, Erwin gave me a hug, and I took my leave of his office. I communed with Armin and Hanji for a bit as they both bawled their eyes out. Apparently, they'd gotten together as well. Quite fitting for two geniuses if I do say so myself.

Nonetheless, they still had classes to teach so I bid them all farewell. I would've said another goodbye to Jean, but he had to go break up some fight. I chuckled as I caught him trying his best not to slaughter the children who were pulling at his still two-toned hair. It reminded me of how I used to get into fights often as a child.

I wandered off the school property and set off on my horse that was tethered off the side of the incoming road. The road to the old castle was a good ways off from where I was currently at. I'd need three days provisions at least and perhaps more if I planned to stay longer. Many of the local inns were booked so there was no way I would be able to smuggle food. What was left of the money that I'd carried with me five years ago was of no value now.

My hopes were riding with my sister now. I headed towards the office of Royal Enterprise, the place where Mikasa worked. Many of the local citizens were astute in observing the old tattered green of my Survey Corps cloak. Once, they clamored and shouted in anger and joy over the mere knowledge that ones bearing these cloaks traveled about the town. Now, it was a mere memory, an illusion of the past long forgotten during the last five years.

Those were five years that went by without purpose for me.

Mikasa practically tackled me as I entered the building.

"Eren..." she sobbed as tears streamed down her face, an ebbing motion as her hands trembled against my shirt. Her co-workers were shocked and perplexed as I later found out the only knew the emotionless steel faced Mikasa. It comforted me to know her attitude had not changed.

"I'm sorry, Mikasa. I never meant to take to so long," I mumbled against her shoulder. She pulled away with a smile.

"You never were good and counting and keeping track of time," she mocked. I laughed before we both went to her office. "How is Levi?" she asked as the door closed behind us. I was blinked in confusion as we sat down.

"I haven't seen him yet," I answered. Mikasa whirled around bewildered. While she was older now, she still looked the same as ever. There was that look of slight anger, fear, and overprotectiveness that I almost missed in the last few years.

"What do you mean you haven't seen him? I figured he had gone off to find you. Last I heard he was staying at the old castle. I assumed you were there with him, but I never actually visited. You haven't been there?" she burst out in shock. I shook my head.

"I've just traveled outside the walls for the past five years surviving on wild animals and plants. I didn't want to face this future," I whispered. "I couldn't face it, couldn't feign the notion that my life goal was gone. I wanted to avenge mom and rid the Titans. You know how it was, Mikasa." She solemnly looked over me.

"Yeah," she replied. "Where will you go from here?"

"Well, I actually figured the Corporal would come back. I came back to see him, but Erwin led me on and pushed me into the right direction. That was actually why I came here." I scoffed lightly and looked up at Mikasa with pleading eyes. Almost immediately, she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I'll finish up this last report and we can head over to the market. I'll get you everything you'll need, Eren. Give me ten minutes, tops," she said. With a grin, I hopped up and scrambled around her desk to embrace her in a hug. Nearly knocking her off her chair, she grunted but returned the gesture.

"Thank you, Mikachu," I cooed.

"Be quiet. I can't Eeven," she snarkily replied. I lightly punched her shoulder only to be dropkicked and thrown back in the chair. Yup, she could still definitely kick my ass.

As promised, the next ten minutes passed with rapid typing before both of us left. Mikasa was getting off work anyway, so her boss didn't mind leaving early for me. We spent the next hour catching up. It seems that Jean was manning up finally after all these years. While I may have loathed him at one point, Jean was taking care of Mikasa and I would place my life in his hands any day. Once provisions were set, Mikasa walked me to the edge of town and set my supplies upon my steed.

Mikasa was tearing up and on the verge of spilling her eyes out when I gave one final goodbye. I knew she was hurting. I turn up after all this time, and yet here I am about to leave once more.

"I'll come back," I said to her. She nodded and turned hiding the tears that I knew were falling.

"I k-know, Eren. I-I know," she sobbed. "Bye."

"Bye."

And the three-day journey began.

Sunset after sunrise after dusk and then dawn. It was a cycle of an endless journey with brief intervals far and in between. This familiar sensation of feeling nothing but air nipping my skin constantly. It was surreal being alone out here. For three years, this was the mantra I lived. My ears heard what wasn't there, the pounding of Survey Corps steeds stampeding with one heartbeat. The blood that sent an adrenaline rush through my veins and made my palms itch to slice the flesh of giants who were non-existent everywhere except my mind. The searing pain that would come from the blood spraying from slaughtered comrades around me haunted my twitching fingers. The need to kill and iron taste of war was gone.

I hoped that Levi would help me quench my longing and lead me once more. Whether it was weakness, strength, or desperation, I am nothing without Levi. He is the other side of me that I can't stand nor can I get rid of. Levi was like a bad dog, a street dog that was a beast. He bit me, scratched me, and beat me to near death, yet only I understood the parts of him past the malicious intent. Behind those cold eyes of a battle-hardened beast was a domestic canine who would protect me, love me, and never leave me. If only I could be the same.

Instead, I was the one who left him.

It was ridiculous. Doubts clouded my mind. In five years, I hadn't thought of us once. In five years, I never even thought about how he felt about us. Why didn't I return to rekindle his heart? Or rather, why was I scared to ignite mine?

After an eternity with night falling on the third day, I saw it. In the approaching distance, the castle loomed from its perch over the world. I remember the first time I'd seen this place. Back then, Erd, Gunther, Oluo, and Petra were still alive. My throat constricted as I turned back with a mournful gaze behind me. I could still hear their voices. Erd and Gunther would chuckle as Petra scolded Oluo for biting his tongue again over disciplining me. Further behind them was Levi's disdainful gaze. Before, it terrified me knowing any one of these soldiers could cut me down in an instant. There was no room for mistakes at the time before I truly could stand straight, salute, and be confident in my ability to transform into a Titan.

Of course, that was no longer the case.

A small fire burned in the window of the castle. The moment had come for me to see Levi again. I tethered my horse over in a stable and placed some hay down before going to the front door. Ebony oak creaked as I opened the door. It was clean as expected of someone like Levi. Just as I was about to call out Levi's name when something crashed into my head and the floor zoomed into my face. I groaned and tried to see what happened only for my vision to black out.

"...Eren...Eren, wake up."

I blinked my eyes as light trickled into my irises. I felt nostalgia waft over my body as I twisted the familiar satin sheets between my fingers. I almost lulled myself back to sleep when I heard it again.

"You're finally awake, Eren." I pushed down and lifted my body off my side and turned to face him. My breath got caught in my throat as I laid eyes on him.

The first thing I noticed was, to simply put it, Levi hadn't grown at all.

He wore a simple wife beater with a vest and plain black slacks donned with hunting boots. But his face looked strained. Levi had bags under his eyes even before the war ended, but now they looked like Shadis level bags.

That was a feat I thought completely impossible.

What surprised me the most was his hair. It was riddled with knots and looked like a mangy dog had come and rolled around his nest. The undercut was gone and replaced by strands of hair thrown among his slouching shoulders in a disheveled array. He seemed distant, yet when I looked into his eyes, they were the same eyes I'd seen back then. They were clouded by uneasiness. I reached out and stroked his face. For a moment, he wanted to pull away, and his eyes widened in fear. However, he felt the same way I felt.

He was real, and I was real.

He leaned into my palm as I stroked his cheek. I placed my other hand and pulled him into my chest. He whimpered, and I winced smelling alcohol on his breath. It wasn't a small scent, but the smell of a heavy user. It reminded me of the Garrison soldiers who hung out with Hannes back then. It hurt me to see him like this. The Levi from back then was broken. He was suffering and lost.

"Eren," he sobbed. "Eren..."

"I know, I know," I whispered. "I missed you, too." I tried to hold back, but it was overwhelming. Levi was back in my arms, and I was in his. The tears fell from my lashes before I even knew it. Levi rubbed his nose against my chest. He looked up and it was then I saw it.

Levi smiled.

"Welcome home, Eren."

It wasn't soon after Levi fell asleep. He seemed peaceful now, more than when he was awake for the brief moment. A few minutes passed before I was faced with a troubling notion. I most likely slept for a long time so my mind was awake now. If Levi conked out so easily, then perhaps it would be better to let sleeping dogs lie.

I slowly moved out from Levi's grip and tucked him under the covers replacing my body with a spare pillow. *COUGH COUGH EREN BODY PILLOW XD*

I soon became aware of where I was. This was the basement where I had stayed in during the expedition period. It brought memories. The conversations I had with the other soldiers here were sentimental. I went up the staircase trailing my fingertips along the brick walls, stone cold against my skin. Torchlight flickered along the path as I found myself heading towards the dining hall and kitchen, the place where a majority of us spent our free time hanging out. But, my heart almost stopped when I did.

It was filthy.

Empty glass bottles littered the floor and discarded wine glasses lay used and unwashed. I gagged as a wave of aged alcohol found its way into the crevices of my nose. There were wine barrels gaping of empty liquor. I knew Erwin said Levi changed, but I could never sense he would become like this. I would not stand for such insolent behavior. Outside of being a sexy hunk of god, Levi was a grown ass man. Cleaning should be his thing anyway. The moment he wakes up, I was going to, going to... Shit, what the hell can I do to him? Actually... I chuckled as a devious thought came to my mind. Mmm, yes, but that can wait.

Time to clean.

With sponge, soap, mop, Oxyclean, Tide, acid, crippling self-esteem, and a rag, I set to work cleaning the poor state of the castle. I took the time to assess how things were. Levi drank, but never to this extent. It was a miracle how he was still alive. While my conscious thought against it, I couldn't help.

Was I the one who hurt him? Did Levi destroy himself because of me? Even after I left to leave the future to move on and become a thing of the past, was I still a monster that needed to be killed? These thoughts felt like an anchor on my mind that was the sea. Yet, in a sense, I had died. I had disappeared from existence and left for no one to pick up the broken pieces that had long since faded away. Hours ticked by second by second. I cleaned long into the night and far into the morning hours as sunlight tainted the dewdrops sprinkling the waking grass and rising trees. I paused for a moment as I watched the sun tiptoe into the sky tossing off his dark ominous blanket. 

Suddenly, arms wrapped around me, and I tense but relaxed knowing who it was. I turned to see sleep-swollen eyes, yet they were wide and mystified. Suddenly, Levi backslapped me across the face. I released a shout of agony before crippling myself onto the now clean floor holding my cheek in pain.

"What the fuck, Levi?!" I screamed. "You don't punch someone after hugging them. What if I gave you a cup of tea right now and then said you weren't allowed to drink it. The older man coughed awkwardly and turned away embarrassed.

"I was scared... I was scared this wasn't real.  _You_ weren't real," Levi cried. "I thought you were angry with me. Why did you leave, Eren?" My heart twanged with a pinch of guilt as he dragged out my name. 

"I...I needed time," I answered. "Although, I really should be asking about you. The fuck happened? I literally walked up here and it looked like an orgy of rabbits messed around with too much alcohol and no condoms until it exponentially became a fuck palace instead of a grandiose castle. I expected it cleaner, Levi. Can't say I'm impressed."

"Yeah... Sorry about that. And for um, decking you in the head with a chair last night."

"That was a chair?" I asked, dumbstruck. Levi nodded. "You are monstrous even when you're drunk. Speaking of which, have a seat, Levi. We need to talk about your drinking habits." I pulled out a chair sarcastically with a great bow like I was some butler.

"You're not my mom," he snorted with an eye roll, however, complied.

"No, I'm not. But, I am still your lover and you'll still be my daddy, right?" I smirked as I wiggled my eyes a little. Levi gulped dryly and blushed as he coughed. I leaned closer only for him to lean back. I grappled his collar and pulled myself onto his lap. Uneasiness clouded Levi's gaze, but the long-lost fire soon ignited.  He caressed my chin and pulled his lips onto mine.

I moaned as he slipped his tongue onto mine. I could feel his cock harden against fine as I ground into the fabric of his pants. We pulled back, I grinned into his eyes. Levi groaned as he threw his head back.

"

Bed, now baby," he mumbled. I pecked him leaving him whining as I dashed down into the basement and wrapped myself in my sheets. 

"Come and catch me," I called out. I crouched down into the mattress wiggling my butt in the air. Footsteps echoed on the cobblestone, and I could hear clothes being thrown off. The bed creaked behind not long after as my body was caged in under the sheets. The cover was pulled off and tossed onto the floor. I mischievously grinned only to be flipped, stripped, and have two fingers shoved into my mouth. I whined as I took in his fingers and twirled my tongue lapping at his skin. Levi flushed and exhaled sharply, breathing onto my exposed stomach. I stared at Levi as I seductively licked his digits. I pulled back began to lick the spaces between his fingers. His eyes dilated as he followed my tongue that dashed and trickled in and out. Suddenly, he pulled away leaving a string of saliva tittering from my swollen lips. A small moan reverberated from my throat as Levi rubbed circles around my ass hole, sinking in before shifting back out against my twitching muscles.

"Look at you, so eager for my fingers. Eager Yeager, so ready for me," Levi cooed. I winced as his nail tickled my delicate skin that was waiting to be ravaged. 

"No more teasing," I begged. "Fuck me please." With a chuckle, Levi leaned dangerously close to my ear.

"Daddy is going take you to the stars," he growled.

 I screamed in ecstasy as his fingers were sucked in. Levi still knew my body like the back of his hand, hitting the one spot that made me writhe in pleasure and hiss in pain. 

"Daddy!" I cried. "Ah, it feels so good.  _You_ make me feel so good." Two other fingers soon joined the first until I stretched and yearned for more. My cock was an angry red trying to hold back an orgasm, and I could see Levi struggling to hold himself back as well. "I'm ready," I huffed. "No more teasing, please abuse my ass with your cock, daddy! I want to feel your thick meat inside me and wrench your veins against my walls. Paint me with your cum. I want it all!"

 Spite flashed in Levi's eyes. It was evident he was feeling the effects of my words. Without a reply, he took his hand out and smirked as he tapped my gaping ass with his cock. I whimpered as he positioned himself and slowly pushed his head inside. My tongue lolled out of my mouth as drool dripped onto the sheets from my jaw. I felt my blood rush to my head as my hands tried to grip onto Levi, however, he knew me too well. Just as he reached the hilt, he snatched my wrists and out of nowhere cuffed me to the headboard. I bared my teeth in annoyance only to be replaced by excruciating pleasure as Levi wrapped his nimble digits around my shaft and mercilessly jacked me off.

"Let me hear you, Eren. Let daddy hear his baby boy's voice." Levi suddenly pulled out and rammed into me shaking the bed. My voice ruptured in waves and decibels unimaginable. Everything was so hot and burning. Sweat beaded off of Levi and mixed with my own as we tangoed in our other's bodies. His hips snapped into mine over and over as my fingers held a death grip on the chains that held me and Levi stimulating both sides of my pelvis. Our voices abruptly grew ragged as Levi bit down on my collar out of nowhere and pounded into me with a murderous hold on my own cock. "I'm cumming," he panted. 

"Me, too," I barely replied. White dots clouded and burst in my vision as Levi went faster and fast until I felt my insides rip a fire in my loins. I felt Levi filling me to the brim as my insides sloshed with his cum. I came all Levi's chest and watched with glazed pupils as my semen dripped onto my stomach. Levi slowly pulled down and I lay haphazardly with cum pooling under me and hair tossed and matted about with bodily fluids. 

Our heartbeats soon fell back to normal, and fatigue seeped into my bones. Levi inched closer and kissed me one last time before standing up. He folded all of our clothes and left, most likely to wash them. He returned with a towel and wiped both of us up. I still felt groggy so Levi lifted me bridal style and took me to where his office was. It was void of papers that once towered over the shelves and desks, now filled with simple books here and there with old research materials that Levi used in his first lessons of strategic calvary.

I took in the lavender scented sheets and buried my naked body into the warm blanket. Levi left to get the satin sheets before coming back. When he did, I smiled knowing he was mine and I his. He poked my cheeks with a small laugh before snuggling under the covers with me. I rubbed his nose against him and let my legs snake their way into Levi's. 

"Can you promise me something?" I asked him. Levi blinked but nodded.

"Anything for you," he answered. 

"If I stay with you, will you give up all that alcohol? You and I both know that I can be better for you than any of that poisonous liquor." Levi slinked away but I grasped his shoulders and looked him in the eye. "The past is nothing but a hell. I see it, too. I need you to help me forget, Levi. Learn with me how to face this new world. Because, when I truly face this peaceful land, I want you to be my side." Levi scoffed and smiled.

"I was waiting, you know," he said. "I had hopes that you would come back. I was scared. There was an irrational fear that you would die or leave forever. This world has no barriers now to hold you back. But, something inside me nicked at my heart. I felt love, hope, joy, sadness, denial, and depression. Five years, I was here. I wanted to wait, but some part of me wanted to believe you were gone not because of what happened, but because you hated me. I know now that I should never have looked at my experiences or looked at you in that negative light. I would be obliged to go with you, Eren. It would satisfy me to see how the world has turned since we last saw its realm bathed in blood."

"Thank you," I whispered. "I missed you. All of you. I love you, Levi."

"I love you, too, Eren," he answered. "Goodnight." 

I smiled and said, "Night, Levi."

The next morning, I woke up bright and early long before the sun came out. Levi was out cold again, which for normal people was odd, however, I was proud he was getting more sleep now. I tiptoed to his desk before finding my weapon. I thought back to my initial action that alerted the police on our tail. 

It was time for revenge. 

Levi better be ready to wake up with a permanent marker dick on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again to In_Hind_Sight  for doing this challenge with me again. Don't forget to check out her stories too!
> 
> This was one of my longer one shots, however, it was fun to write and so I have high hopes you enjoyed this. I know the smut is a little cringy, but it's not exactly something I've written like fluidly over the years.
> 
> I do apologize the emotional part kind of died at the end. I just poured out too many of my thoughts and feelings through the intro I ended up not not knowing how to convey Levi's and Eren's encounter.
> 
> If anyone is confused, my implement of the song was literally the smut. It  inspired the smut. The whole hot stuff was literally it xD 
> 
> In any case, this has been my second installment into the #PTR Challenge! Feel free to check out my other fanfics or stories and I'll see you next time ^^


End file.
